


Late Night Bath

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Bath, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Fitz helps Jemma relax after a bad nightmare





	

Fitz heard a faint rustling and opened his eyes. The clock beside the bed read 3:00 am. He could see the light to his and Jemma’s bathroom was on. He sighed when he heard the faint sound of sobs. Fitz slipped out from under the covers and walked sleepily into the bathroom.

Opening the door, he saw Jemma laying on the cold tiled floor. Her shaking hands covered her face as she sat in the corner curled into a tight ball.

“Jem, what’s wrong?” Fitz asked, wasting no time in plopping down next to her. Before he had even opened his arms, she had begun to lean toward him.

“Nightmare,” she sniffled.

“I’m sorry,” Fitz whispered. He planted a gentle kiss in her hair. Pulling her tightly to his chest he asked. “What about?”

“Us in that damn box.” Jemma said, gasping for air through the tears. She let out a loud sob as she nestled her head against him. “I couldn’t-I- oh Fitz I lost you.”

“Shhhh.” Fitz began to gently rub his hand back and forth over her arm. He could feel his girlfriend’s body trembling fiercely against him. “I’m here Jemma. I’m right here.”

She wiped a few tears away from her eyes as her cries became softer. “I’m sorry such a mess.”

Fitz chuckled. “Don’t’ worry about it.” But then he had an idea. “Jemma, how about I help you relax a little? Let’s have a bath and I’ll wash your hair.”

“Oh Fitz you don’t have to-.”

But he cut her off. “I want to Jemma.”

Jemma smiled and nodded.

Fitz helped her to her feet and then helped her removed her pajamas. He turned on some warm water and removed his own white t-shirt and boxers. After Jemma sat down in the warm water, he slipped in behind her.

Then, Fitz set about cleaning Jemma’s soft hair. He had always loved her hair. Even when they were just best friends, he had always loved how nice it smelled and how silky it was. Now that they were dating he played with it often.

Fitz could see Jemma was still shaking as he poured some shampoo into his hand. He scratched her scalp affectionately as he rubbed in the shampoo. He took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smell of roses.

“Are you sniffing me?” Jemma giggled.

“Look I can’t help it if your shampoo smells fantastic.” Fitz grinned cheekily.

Once he was done with the shampoo, he rinsed the beautiful brown hair. Then he helped Jemma up and out of the tub. As he dried her off, he made sure to plant a few kisses just at the bottom of her hairline at the back of her neck. She loved kisses there.

Then they both began slipping on their pajamas. Fitz took the opportunity to steal a few more kisses on her back and neck. Fitz heard her sigh slightly at the touch of his lips.

“Thank you Fitz,” whispered as she turned to face him. He smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

Fitz then swept her up in her arms. Jemma let out a yelp out of surprise and he laughed. He carried her back to their bed and placed her down gently on the cool sheets. Fitz laid down next to her, and then pulled the covers over both of them. He grinned when she moved backward so that her body was up against his. He turned so that his arms could encircle her.

“Better love?”

Jemma nodded. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Fitz.”

“The feeling is mutual.” It was true after all. He knew Jemma would do the same for him if he needed it.

 


End file.
